Beast Boy's Diaper
by MAAFanfic
Summary: Beast Boy is all by himself and he can't wait to spend the day in his natural state. He realized he needed something to wear while he's playing video games for hours. He decided on wearing diapers. This story was just a thought in my head. Warning: There is nudity and diaper usage.
1. Chapter 1-A Diaper Day

**All rights go to Warner Bros and DC Comics. There is nudity and diapers in this story. Enjoy.**

Beast Boy has never had a problem with being naked. He was technically naked when he transformed into animals, so it wasn't a big deal to him. He even slept naked all the time. His friends didn't mind either, just as long he was in animal form. What Beast Boy really wanted was an extended amount of time being in the nude and it wasn't long until an opportunity presented itself to Beast Boy.

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven were going on a mission and they needed someone to watch over Titans Tower. Robin asked Beast Boy if he wanted to stay at the tower and make sure nothing bad happened. Beast Boy was a little confused as to why Robin would ask him of all people to watch over the building, but he agreed to do it. The rest of the Titans said goodbye to Beast Boy and they were off on their mission.

Beast Boy was all alone in the tower and decided to go all out. He took off his gloves, his shirt, his pants, and his boots. That only left his underwear, which he took off too. Now Beast Boy was his natural self and he thought about what he was going to do for the rest of day. Eventually, he decided on playing video games and eating snacks. He went into the kitchen and got some snacks, such as chips, fruit snacks, bottles of soda, and other things. He was all set until he realized a problem. "How am I going to go to the bathroom?" thought Beast Boy.

When it comes to video games, Beast Boy was 100% focused. He usually never took any breaks and only went to bathroom when he either beat a game or beat a difficult level. He thought about it for several minutes, until he came up with a solution. "Diapers" said Beast Boy. Although Beast Boy thought that diapers were just for babies and old people, it was his best option right now. He put back on his clothes in order to go to a nearby retail store to pick out some diapers for himself.

He arrived at the store and checked out the diaper section. He found diapers that were not only his size, but they were super absorbent. He also got some baby wipes and baby powder just to be safe. He gathered his items and brought them over to the register. The lady behind the register was curious and asked him "Hello sir, who are these diapers for?" Beast Boy responded with "They're for a friend I know. He has really bad bladder problems." The cashier understood and ringed up the items. Beast Boy gave her the money and she bagged up his items. "Have a good day and I hope your friend gets better." said the cashier as Beast Boy walked out the door.

Beast Boy got back to the tower and took off his clothes again. He got the pack of diapers and opened them up. He took one of the diapers, put it on, and taped the sides. Beast Boy was officially all set for his all day video game marathon. He jumped on the couch and heard a crinkle, which he knew was his diaper. He turned on the console, put the game in, and was ready to dominate.

An hour went by and Beast Boy had the urge to pee. Since he was already wearing a diaper, he peed in it. It felt weird, but it wasn't too bad. He can continue to pee in it, until it overflowed, so he didn't have to deal with the problem now.

Five more hours went by and Beast Boy's diaper was on the verge of overflowing. He felt at least 3 small leaks and 1 warm waterfall in his diaper. "I knew I shouldn't have drunk all of that soda." said Beast Boy. The couch he was seating on was starting to get a little damp as well. None of this mattered, as Beast Boy was on the final level of his game. It was an intense couple of minutes and Beast Boy's bladder was about to burst. When the TV screen read "You Win!", Beast Boy jumped up and screamed "Yes! I have conquered this game!". As soon as he said that, his bladder gave up and he soaked his diaper. It leaked down his legs and on to the floor. "Aw man. (sigh) I guess I have to clean this up." said Beast Boy. He took off the flooded diaper and took a quick shower. After he dried off, he took the diaper and threw it in the trash. Beast Boy remained naked for the rest of the day and laid on a different couch and watched TV.

The end.

 **Hope you enjoyed that story. I might not do diaper stories that often, but we'll see. Maybe I'll do more Beast Boy in the future, but other than that, I hope you all have a good day. Bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Titans Find Out

After a long day of being naked, wearing a diaper, finishing a video game, and flooding his diaper, Beast Boy was tired. He didn't pay much attention to what was on TV and just laid on the couch stomach first. Beast Boy said to himself "Yep, today was a good day." Out of nowhere, Beast Boy had the urge to pee, after letting his bladder fill up for two hours. He then saw the pack of diapers and said "If I can do it once, I can do it again." Beast Boy took one of the diapers and placed it directly under his crotch. He peed right into the diaper and breathed a sigh of relief. "Ahhhhhh. Toilets are so overrated." said Beast Boy.

Little did Beast Boy know, the rest of the Teen Titans (Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven) were back from their mission and were about to enter Titans Tower. The four went inside and saw Beast Boy on the couch. "Beast Boy. How did everything go…?" said Robin as he saw Beast Boy's naked state. Beast Boy looked at him funny and said "What's the problem?" before he looked at himself and screamed. "Look, there's a perfect explanation for my nakedness." said Beast Boy. Starfire looked at one of Beast Boy's used diapers and said "Hmmmm. It looks like Beast Boy spilled some soda on this white garment. "Star, that's a diaper and that's not soda." said Raven. "Then what is… it….eek!" said Starfire as she dropped the diaper.

"So all you did this whole day was use diapers and play video games?" asked Cyborg. "Pretty much." said Beast Boy. "Did you even check the monitors to see if there were any criminal activity?" asked Robin. "Relax man, there were no alerts of criminal activity in the city or in the Tower." said Beast Boy. To be 100% sure, Robin checked the entire system to see if there were any type of notifications regarding crime. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything. Robin sighed in defeat and told Beast Boy "Okay, you got lucky, but don't worry me like that anymore. And please don't go around here with no clothes, it makes everyone uncomfortable." Beast Boy was annoyed by that last statement, but he agreed. Once the rest of the Titans went back to their rooms, Beast Boy put his outfit back on and picked the pack of diapers. As he was walking towards his room, he had a funny idea for a prank. "If Robin doesn't want me naked, then I'll do the next best thing." said Beast Boy as he looked at the diapers.


	3. Chapter 3- The Most Disgusting Prank

For the rest of the night, Beast Boy laid in his bed, while thinking about the prank he was going to pull on Robin. "It may be gross, but it will prove a point." thought Beast Boy. Beast Boy then took off his clothes again, because he always slept in the nude. "So Robin thinks it's fine if I sleep naked or stay in my animal form, but when I want to go around the mansion naked in my normal body, he says it's wrong. Freaking hypocrite." said Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned off the light and went straight to sleep.

The next morning came and Beast Boy was ready to execute his prank. He grabbed a pack of diapers and put one on. Beast Boy's plan was simple. First, he needed to eat and drink as much as possible, in order to get the maximum effect. Next, he was going to go into the main hall in his diaper, while everyone was there. Once he was there, he would wait until his bladder and bowels did their thing in order to freak Robin out. Hopefully, this will convince Robin to let him walk around naked with no issues. "It's perfect. I hope it works." said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy walked into the kitchen and grabbed the foods that would trigger his bowels the most. The foods he got were burritos, oatmeal, prunes, and bananas. He also got 7 water bottles to drink in order to fill his bladder quickly. It took Beast Boy an hour to eat and drink everything. Once he was done, he said to himself "Now it's time to wait." Beast Boy then laid on the couch, while waiting for the other Titans to show up.

The rest of the Titans went to the kitchen, expecting to have a nice, quiet breakfast. Instead, they saw Beast Boy laying on the couch, wearing only a diaper. "Beast Boy, what are you doing?" asked Robin. "You told me to not be naked around the tower anymore, so I'm wearing a diaper instead." said Beast Boy. "Why man?" asked Cyborg. "You're about to find out." said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy got up off the couch and stood face-to-face with Robin. Beast Boy knew his bowels and bladder were about to blow and he was waiting for Robin's reaction. "You do realize no one can take you seriously while wearing that diaper, right?" asked Raven. "I'm trying to be taken seriously. I'm trying to prove a point." said Beast Boy. "To prove that anyone can wear a diaper?" asked Starfire. "No. To prove that it's not wrong for me to walk around the tower naked. It's not even in public." said Beast Boy. "Sorry Beast Boy, but my rules are final and there's nothing you can do about it." said Robin. "Really?" asked Beast Boy. "Really." said Robin.

As soon as Robin said that, he noticed the front of Beast Boy's diaper was turning yellow. "Peeing is not going to help your cause." said Robin. "This is just the tip of the iceberg." said Beast Boy. After a few seconds, the entire front of Beast Boy's diaper was dark yellow and it was leaking on the floor. Raven and Starfire were disgusted and left the area. "That's nasty man." said Cyborg. "It's only going to get worse." said Beast Boy. Robin suddenly smelled something foul and he knew exactly what it was. "You wouldn't." said Robin. "I would." said Beast Boy.

In an instant, the back of Beast Boy's diaper started to fill up. Robin was starting to get nervous and asked Beast Boy to stop. "I won't stop." said Beast Boy. The room started to smell like diarrhea in a gas station bathroom. Cyborg couldn't handle it anymore and left the room to breathe fresh air. The smell was getting to Robin and he was about to puke. Beast Boy now stood with a both a flooded and messy diaper, with a smile on his face. Cracking under pressure, Robin said, "Okay! Okay! I'll let you be naked for as long as you want. Hell, I never let you wear clothes again, but please stop!" It took a few more minutes for Beast Boy's bowels to finally stop. "Thanks Robin. It's good you can respect my choice." said Beast Boy. "Fine, it's whatever." said Robin. "Oh and you have to change me." said Beast Boy. Robin looked at Beast Boy with dread, but ultimately decided to change him. "Okay, just come with me." said Robin.


	4. Chapter 4- Robin's Revenge

As Robin was walking, he saw that Beast Boy's diaper was not only sagging, but the tape was starting to loosen. He even heard a squishing sound from the diaper. The thought of what was in the diaper made Robin want to throw up. Robin took Beast Boy into the laboratory, where there was a giant table set up in the middle of the room. "Um Beast Boy? I've never changed a diaper before and I don't have the proper equipment to deal with it." said Robin. "Don't worry about that dude. I bought some supplies at the store." said Beast Boy. "What type of supplies?" asked Robin. "The usual stuff like baby powder and baby wipes." said Beast Boy. "Well that's a relief. Can you go get them for me?" asked Robin. "Sure." said Beast Boy. As Beast Boy got the supplies, Robin was thinking of ways to get revenge on him.

"He may have won this battle, but I'll get my revenge. He's not the only one who pull pranks." said Robin. He thought of many different ways to get back at Beast Boy, but he didn't want any of them to be harmful. "I got it. When I'm changing his diaper, I'll pour some itching powder on the inside. Oh man, I'm such a pro." said Robin. Robin quickly went to Beast Boy's room and opened the "junk" drawer. The junk drawer was filled with prank stuff, both used and unused. He found the itching powder and hid it in his utility belt.

When Robin walked back into the laboratory, he saw Beast Boy carrying a bag of diaper supplies. "Alright Robin, here's the stuff." said Beast Boy. "Thanks Beast Boy." said Robin. As a way to annoy Robin, Beast Boy walked towards the table and "accidently" fell to the floor, landing on his butt. Robin looked at him and gave him a death glare, because he knew exactly what Beast Boy was trying to do. "Let's just get this over with and never talk about it again." said Robin.

Robin told Beast Boy to lay on the table, so he can get started. Robin removed the tapes of Beast Boy's diaper and was immediately met with the worst visual he's ever seen. The inside of Beast Boy's diaper was less of a poop stain and more of a brown liquid. "Jesus Christ, Garfield (Beast Boy's real name). What did you eat?" asked Robin. "Oh, I ate some prunes, oatmeal, burritos, and bananas." said Beast Boy. "Why would you do that?" asked Robin. "So I can get the maximum result." said Beast Boy. Robin took the appalling diaper and threw it in the trash can. "Now what?" asked Robin. "You have to wipe me clean. Particularly my groin region." said Beast Boy. Robin then sighed, took some baby wipes, and started cleaning Beast Boy's groin. "Hey, that kind of tickles." said Beast Boy. "At least one of us is getting some enjoyment out of this." Robin said with gritted teeth.

Once Robin was done, he asked Beast Boy, "Is that all?". "Not quite. You have to put baby powder in my new diaper, before you put it on me." said Beast Boy. "Wait, I thought this was a one time thing. Why do you want to wear another diaper?" asked Robin. "Believe it or not, I actually enjoy wearing diapers. Heck, the only clothing I would wear are diapers. I'm honestly not sure if I want to either be naked or wear diapers." said Beast Boy. As Beast Boy was laying on the table naked, Robin set his plan into motion. He took a new diaper and poured both baby powder and itching powder into to it. He put the diaper on Beast Boy and waited for his reaction.

For the first few seconds, Beast Boy didn't feel anything, but then it suddenly felt like fire ants were biting him. "Ow! Ow! OW! What the heck Robin? What did you put in this diaper?" asked Beast Boy. "Oh, nothing. Just some itching powder that's all." said Robin. Beast Boy looked at Robin with fury in his eyes and lunged towards him. The two wrestled on the ground for a bit, until Robin was on top of Beast Boy. "Alright, now that I got my revenge, I hereby give you the freedom to do wear whatever you want. You can wear diapers or be naked. Whatever you do, I won't bother you about it." said Robin. Beast Boy got up off the ground and said, "You didn't have to go this far with your revenge, but I'll forgive you for it. And because of what you did, I think I'm going to stay naked from now on." As soon as Beast Boy said that, he peed in his diaper, leaving a huge yellow stain on the front. "Yeah, I think it would be best if you stayed in diapers for a while." said Robin.


	5. Chapter 5- Beast Boy's Pain

After yesterday's "diaper prank", Beast Boy thought everything would go back to normal. The rest of the Titans would do their own thing and Beast Boy can finally be naked around the tower. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case. At all. Instead, Beast Boy's bowels and bladder have been completely out of control. He now had to wear diapers 24/7 and they filled up rather quickly. Robin had to go to the retail store to buy packs of diapers for Beast Boy. Beast Boy originally didn't know why his body was doing this, but he soon figured it out. "I never should have ate all that food and drank so much water all at once. God, I'm so stupid." Beast Boy said to himself. He then thought about the situation and jokingly said, "Well, at least I don't have to wear my outfit anymore."

It was now 3 days since the "diaper prank" and Beast Boy was sitting on the couch playing video games. As he was playing, he felt himself pee heavily in his diaper. "Great and I only changed two hours ago." Beast Boy said angerly. Just as Beast Boy was about to finish a level, his stomach violently turned and he fell to the floor. He knew what was about to happen. In an instant, he had explosive diarrhea in his diaper. The diaper went from white to brown in only a minute. Beast Boy was crying due to the pain and he asked himself, "Why did I do this?".

Robin walked into the living room and saw Beast Boy lying the floor with a wet and messy diaper. "Beast Boy! What happened?" asked Robin. "I had a waterfall in my diaper and then I had explosive diarrhea. Robin, I hate this. I thought the whole diaper prank would be funny and although it was, it really messed up my body." said Beast Boy. "I know, Beast Boy. I know. Actually, I think I have a solution." said Robin. "You do? Because I'm sick of sitting around in dirty diapers all day long." said Beast Boy. "I'll be right back." said Robin. Robin went to the bathroom and looked through the cabinet. He found a bottle of laxative and said, "If this doesn't work, then nothing will."

"Alright Beast Boy, I found the solution, but you're not going to like it." said Robin. "I don't care if I like it or not, I just want the pain to end." said Beast Boy. "Okay, you're going to drink a spoonful of laxative." said Robin. "So the way you want to solve the problem is to make me poop more?" asked Beast Boy. "What this hopefully does is clean out your digestive system. That way you won't have stomach problems anymore." said Robin. "Okay, so what do I need to do?" asked Beast Boy. "First, we need to go straight to the bathroom." said Robin.

The two inside the bathroom and Robin told Beast Boy, "Now, you need to take your diaper off." "Right now?" asked Beast Boy. "Right now. Just let it drop down to the floor." said Robin. Beast Boy ripped off the tape from his diaper and let it fall to the ground. The inside of the diaper was so horrendous, Robin wondered how Beast Boy can wear something like that. Robin ignored the sight of the disgusting diaper and told Beast Boy, "Next, you need to sit on the toilet." Beast Boy did what Robin said and sat on the toilet. "The final step is for you to drink a spoonful of laxative. You won't feel anything at first, but once it kicks in, it's going to hurt." said Robin. "I just want to get this over with, so let's do this." said Beast Boy. Robin poured a small portion of the laxative on a spoon and gave it to Beast Boy. Beast Boy swallowed it and was now waiting for the inevitable pain that was about to ensue.

The laxative kicked in about 4 minutes later and the diarrhea came rushing out. It came out so fast and loose, it felt like Beast Boy was peeing out his butt. Beast Boy was crying from the pain and Robin was there for emotional support. "Don't worry Beast Boy. It's almost over." Robin said as he put his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. After 10 more minutes of agony, the flow of brown liquid had finally stopped and Beast Boy was in tears. "That was the worst thing I've ever gone through." said Beast Boy. "I know, but it's finally over. All you need to do now is to wipe yourself clean, take a shower, and I'll put you in a new diaper." said Robin. "Why a new diaper?" asked Beast Boy. "Don't you have a bladder problem?" asked Robin. "Oh, right. I really need to fix that soon." said Beast Boy. "We will, but for right now, you won't have to worry about diarrhea anytime soon." said Robin. "Yeah, that's a relief." said Beast Boy. "I'll be outside to let you clean yourself. Once you're done, I come back to put you in a new diaper." said Robin. Robin then left the bathroom and let Beast Boy clean himself.

After waiting for 15 minutes, Beast Boy told Robin "Alright man, I'm done. You can put the diaper on me now." Robin re-entered the bathroom and looked at Beast Boy. "You ready?" asked Robin. "Yep." said Beast Boy. The two went back to the laboratory and Beast Boy laid on the table. Since he was currently naked, the table felt cold and it caused Beast Boy to shiver. "Okay, I put on the baby powder and I promise you there's no itching powder this time. I'm going to place it under your crotch, okay?" said Robin. When Robin did this, Beast Boy peed heavily and it went as far as to hit the floor. "Sorry about that. I didn't even expect that to happen. I guess my bladder is going haywire." said Beast Boy. Robin taped up the diaper and said, "We'll with that tomorrow, but right now, you need some rest." said Robin. "Okay. Hey Robin?" asked Beast Boy. "Yeah?" asked Robin. "Do you mind if I slept with you, because you've been a good friend and I can't trust my bladder, while I'm in my room." said Beast Boy. Robin didn't expect this, but said, "Sure, that's not a problem." said Robin.

For the rest of the night, Beast Boy slept in Robin's room. Since they were sleeping in the same bed, they kept their distance from each other. Beast Boy slept peacefully and with Robin by his side, he felt more at ease. Even though he won one battle, he still had to win the second battle.


	6. Chapter 6- Finding The Solution

The next day arrived and Beast Boy woke up in Robin's bed. After going through one of the worst experiences of his life, he was glad his bowels weren't a problem anymore. He yawned and checked his diaper. "Wow. My diaper is somehow dry. Maybe I don't need to take drastic measures." said Beast Boy. Beast Boy got up out of Robin's bed and did some stretches. It was at this moment when Robin woke up and saw Beast Boy stretching. "Morning Beast Boy." said Robin. "Morning Robin. Dude, I didn't wet my diaper during the night. Can you believe it? I think the problem went away after yesterday. I feel like a new man." said Beast Boy. "That's a positive step, but I don't think you should be bragging about it." said Robin. "Why not?" asked Beast Boy. "You might jinx yourself." said Robin. Beast Boy was ticked off at Robin's comment and said, "Robin, nothing you do or say will stop me from saying that I….". Beast Boy started to pee in his diaper and it wasn't a dribble, it was a waterfall. His diaper went from white to yellow in an instant and Beast Boy could only stand there in embarrassment. "(Yawn) Come on. I'll change your diaper." said Robin.

After changing Beast Boy's diaper, Robin started to think of some solutions to Beast Boy's bladder problem. "Okay, I have three options. Pills, the doctor, or letting him figure it out. Pills would probably be the easiest option, but finding the right ones could be a nightmare. I could let Beast Boy solve the problem, but he doesn't know how to take care of himself. I guess the doctor is the best option." Robin thought. As Beast Boy was making himself some breakfast, Robin asked, "Beast Boy, would you be okay if we went to doctor to figure out what's wrong?" "Robin, you know I don't like doctors. Especially when they touch your….." said Beast Boy. "I get it Beast Boy. Some of the things doctors do are weird, but it's their job. Someone has to do it. So, do you want to do it or not?" asked Robin. "Fine, I'll go. Do I have to wear my normal outfit?" asked Beast Boy. "Yes, we're in a public place. You'll probably show your diaper to the doctor anyway, so you won't wear it the whole time." said Robin. "That's good." said Beast Boy.

The two left the tower and went towards the local doctor's office. Beast Boy's diaper started to slosh around, which disgusted him greatly. "We're here. You ready to go inside?" asked Robin. "As long as I never have to deal with wearing diapers full-time again, I'm ready for anything." said Beast Boy.


	7. Chapter 7- The Doctor

As Robin was scheduling an appointment, Beast Boy looked around the area and started to feel uncomfortable. "I hope this doesn't take too long. This place gives me some bad memories." thought Beast Boy. "Okay Beast Boy, we're all set. It should take about 30 minutes for the lady in the front to call on us, so we'll just have to be in the waiting room." said Robin. "Alright." said Beast Boy.

The two sat in the waiting room and Robin noticed how Beast Boy was acting uneasy. "Hey Beast Boy, what's wrong?" asked Robin. "It's nothing, Robin." said Beast Boy. "From the way you're acting, I can tell it's more than nothing." said Robin. "(Sigh) You really want to know?" asked Beast Boy. "Sure, I can't imagine it would be that bad." said Robin. "When I was 11, I was on a mission with the Doom Patrol. Everything was going fine, until something bit me in the back of my neck. It turns out it was a parasite and I was stuck in the hospital for a whole week. During one of my check ups, a doctor came in and asked me some questions. I didn't think it was big deal, so I answered his questions. Little did I know, that doctor was working for the Brotherhood of Evil and he started to attack me. The only thing I was wearing at that moment was a hospital gown and nothing underneath. He grabbed me by my legs and tore off the back of my gown, leaving me completely exposed. He then grabbed a knife and threatened to cut off my privates. I was terrified, but thankfully, Elasti-Girl came to my rescue and took out the doctor. I still remember myself crying, protecting my privates, while she comforted me. So yeah Robin, that's why I don't trust doctors." said Beast Boy.

Robin was stunned by what he just heard and said, "Beast Boy, I…..I had no idea." "It's fine, Robin. I've gotten over it, but I always feel uneasy when I see a doctor." said Beast Boy. "Look, I understand why you feel this way, but just because that doctor was evil, doesn't mean the rest are. Most doctors are there to help you, not hurt you. And to make you feel safe, I'll be right beside you, in order to make sure nothing happens to you." said Robin. "Thanks Robin." said Beast Boy. Suddenly, the two heard someone call out for a "Garfield Logan". "Well, I guess it's time." said Robin. "Yep and I hope it goes by quickly." said Beast Boy.

As the two heroes got up, they met Beast Boy's doctor. The doctor greeted them by saying, "Hello young gentlemen, my name is Dr. McMichael." "I'm Robin and this is…." said Robin. "Ah, Garfield." said Dr. McMichael. "I prefer the name Beast Boy, actually." said Beast Boy. "Well Beast Boy, I will be your personal doctor for today. Let us proceed to my office, shall we?" said Dr. McMichael.

The three entered the Dr. McMichael's office and he asked, "So what seems to be the issue, Beast Boy?" Beast Boy looked at Robin awkwardly for a few seconds before saying, "(Sigh) I have bladder weakness." "Bladder weakness? How so?" asked Dr. McMichael. "Please don't say anything." said Beast Boy as he pulled down his pants to reveal his wet diaper. "Hmmmm. Do you happen to know what caused this?" asked Dr. McMichael. Beast Boy told Dr. McMichael the entire story on how and why he had to wear diapers. "It was a critical mistake to eat those types of foods and drink so much water at the same. I'm surprised your body didn't end up in worse shape." said Dr. McMichael. "It was in worse shape. I had explosive diarrhea 6 times since the incident and it took a spoonful of laxative to solve it." said Beast Boy. "Okay, now before we do anything else, you need to take a physical exam." said Dr. McMichael. "A physical exam?" asked Beast Boy. "Yes, it won't take long and it's a good way to make sure nothing is seriously wrong with your body." said Dr. McMichael.

After going through the usual procedures (checking heart beats, ears, eyes, temperature, etc.), it was time for the hard part. "Okay Beast Boy, the next thing I have to do is check if you have a hernia." said Dr. McMichael. "And how are you going to do that?" asked Beast Boy. "I have to hold your testicles and ask you to cough." said Dr. McMichael. "What?! No!" said Beast Boy. "Beast Boy." said Robin. "Robin, you know I don't like this." said Beast Boy. "Listen Beast Boy, the faster you go through with this, the faster we can leave." said Robin. "Your friend is right, Beast Boy. It would be best to get through this quickly." said Dr. McMichael. Beast Boy nervously said, "Okay." "For this procedure, you need to take your diaper off." said Dr. McMichael. Beast Boy undid the tapes on his diaper and let it fall to the floor. "Now, I will hold on to your testicles. If you ever feel uncomfortable, please let me know." said Dr. McMichael. "Um, do you mind if I take my shoes off? It helps me when I'm super nervous." said Beast Boy. "Sure, doesn't matter to me." said Dr. McMichael. Beast Boy took off his shoes and felt a little more comfortable. "Oh my, your feet look quite strange." said Dr. McMichael. "It was a side effect of my powers." said Beast Boy. The second Dr. McMichael touched Beast Boy's scrotum, Beast Boy started to squirm and feel vulnerable. "Okay, can you please cough to both on your left side and your right side?" asked Dr. McMichael. Beast Boy did what he asked and coughed on both his left side and right side.

Just Beast Boy thought everything was finished, Dr. McMichael said, "The last thing I need you to do is pee inside this cup. Afterwards, I'll put you in a new diaper and you'll be on your way." Beast Boy peed inside the small cup and gave it to McMichael. "Great. We'll test this out and see what's causing your bladder weakness. We'll give you the results in a few days. But for right now, I'll put you in a new diaper." said Dr. McMichael.

In the middle of applying a new diaper onto Beast Boy, Beast Boy asked, "So how are you not freaked out by my "unusual" body?" "Why should I freak out? Other than the green skin and feet, your body doesn't look that much different when compared to the average human." said Dr. McMichael. Beast Boy didn't comment any further and allowed McMichael to finish applying the diaper.

Once the diaper was on, Beast Boy put on his pants and shoes. "Well, everything looks good and you're all set. The urine test will be conducted soon and we'll let you know if there's anything wrong." said Dr. McMichael. "Okay. Have a good day." said Beast Boy as he and Robin walked out of the office.


	8. Chapter 8- Beast Boy And Cyborg

When Beast Boy and Robin got back to the tower, Robin asked, "So Beast Boy, how would you rate your experience with the doctor?" "It wasn't as bad as I thought, but it was still weird." said Beast Boy. "Yeah, but that's their job." said Robin. "Well, at least we're back at the tower, which means I can get more comfortable." said Beast Boy. Beast Boy immediately took off all his clothes, except for his diaper. He laid down on the couch and stretched out his joints. "This is the life." said Beast Boy.

A few hours later, Beast Boy was sitting on the couch and playing a new video game. While he was focusing on the game, he noticed Cyborg walking by. Although the two were close friends, they haven't talked much recently. Beast Boy, being a social butterfly, said, "Hey Cyborg. What are you up to?" "Nothing much. I just finished working on the car. What are you up to?" asked Cyborg. "I'm busy playing a game. You want to play? It's multiplayer." said Beast Boy. "I have nothing better to do, so yeah, I'm down for playing." said Cyborg. "Sweet. Here's a controller." said Beast Boy as he tossed a controller to Cyborg.

While the two were playing, there was some awkward silence, so Beast Boy decided to start up a conservation. "Hey Cy, why have you been so distant lately?" asked Beast Boy. "What do you mean?" Cyborg replied. "We haven't talked much in what feels like weeks." said Beast Boy. "I've been busy, Beast Boy. I've been updating the security systems in Titan Towers." said Cyborg. "Okay, but you've been acting strange lately. You're fine with everyone else, but when it comes to me, you seem to be uncomfortable." said Beast Boy. As soon as those words came out of Beast Boy's mouth, he knew what the problem was. "It's the diaper, isn't it?" said Beast Boy.

Cyborg paused the game and said, "(Sigh) I guess. I don't know why, but it just looks weird to me." "It's not like I wanted to be in this predicament in the first place. You think it's fun to pee and poop like you're 2 years old. No, it's not." said Beast Boy. "Speaking of that, is your body doing any better after the prank?" asked Cyborg. "Well, I won't have to worry about diarrhea anytime soon, thanks to the laxative. On the other hand, my bladder isn't doing so hot." said Beast Boy. "Didn't you and Robin go to the doctor this morning?" asked Cyborg. "Yeah and the doctor said it will take a few days for the results to come out." said Beast Boy. "That's good. I hope this problem goes away as fast as possible." said Cyborg. "Same here." said Beast Boy.

After another minute of awkward silence, Cyborg said, "Listen Beast Boy, I'm sorry for acting uncomfortable towards you. I'm just not used to this whole diaper thing, you know." "It's okay Cyborg. I understand why you would feel that way. Even though I've gotten used to wearing diapers, I don't want to wear them 24/7. Especially when they're used. If you feel uncomfortable about my diaper, then don't think of it as a diaper. Instead, just think of it as thick underwear. That's what I do." said Beast Boy. "That's actually some pretty decent advice." said Cyborg. "Yeah. My mind is not just made up of corny jokes and bad puns." said Beast Boy.

The two continued to play the game for two more hours, until Cyborg beat Beast Boy. "Booyah!" said Cyborg. Beast Boy was visibly annoyed by how Cyborg managed to destroy him in a quick amount of time. "Now it's time to think of a punishment." said Cyborg. "What?! I never agreed upon this!" said Beast Boy. "Aren't you ticklish, Beast Boy?" asked Cyborg. "Why?" asked Beast Boy. "Because that's your punishment." said Cyborg. Cyborg went up to Beast Boy and proceeded to tickle him. He particularly targeted Beast Boy's feet, ribs, stomach, and sides. Beast Boy laughed uncontrollably and said, "Dude stop, this is too much! I haven't laughed this hard in a long time!" Cyborg soon stopped his tickle torture and said, "That was the most fun I've had in a while." "Same here. I wish we could do fun stuff more often." said Beast Boy. "You said it buddy." said Cyborg.


	9. Chapter 9- Problem Solved

It had been a few days since Beast Boy visited the doctor and he was starting to get annoyed. "What is taking that doctor so long? It can't be that hard to test pee." Beast Boy said to himself. He was walking around his room in his semi-soaked diaper. Beast Boy felt the diaper and said, "I really need to change this soon." He then walked out of his room and accidently bumped into Raven. "Sorry about that, Raven." said Beast Boy. "It's fine." said Raven. "So, what's up? We haven't talked much recently." said Beast Boy. "Maybe because there's nothing to talk about. Except the obvious." said Raven as she looked at Beast Boy's diaper. "I see you've noticed my absorbent underwear." said Beast Boy. "How could I not? It's the only article of clothing on your body." said Raven. "Well, what are your thoughts on it?" said Beast Boy. "It's weird and kind of gross, in my opinion." said Raven. "Come on Raven, it's not that bad. Starfire thinks it's cute." said Beast Boy. "First of all, Starfire thinks everything is cute. Second, a teenager wearing a diaper is not cute." said Raven. Beast Boy was starting to get irritated and said, "Why aren't you being more supportive? You think it's fun to pee without any control?" "You did this to yourself. All you had to do was listen to Robin. Instead, you thought it would be funny to damage your body in order to "make a point". Look, I'm still your friend, but you really should think before you act. Also, your diaper is leaking." said Raven as she walked away. "What? Aw man." said Beast Boy. He noticed his diaper turned yellow and it started to leak down his legs.

Meanwhile, Robin got a call from the doctor's office. "Hello?" asked Robin. "Yes, is this the superhero named Robin?" asked Dr. McMichael. "Yep, that's me." said Robin. "Perfect. I just wanted to let you know that we got the test results back today." said Dr. McMichael. "Really? What are they? Are they good or bad?" asked Robin. "Don't worry Robin, the results are positive." said Dr. McMichael. "That's a relief." said Robin. "We originally thought your friend's bladder weakness would be permanent, but thankfully it can easily be cured." said Dr. McMichael. "How can it be cured?" asked Robin. "I suggest Beast Boy take some AZO Bladder Control capsules. For the first two weeks, he needs to take 3 capsules a day, for morning, noon, and night. After that, he needs to take a capsule every 12 hours. Hopefully his bladder will be more in control by then. You can find them at your nearest pharmacy." said Dr. McMichael. "Thank you so much, Dr. McMichael." said Robin. "No problem. Have a good day. Bye." said Dr. McMichael as he hung up the phone.

While Robin was at the pharmacy, Beast Boy was looking for someone to change his diaper. "I need to find someone to change me. Who can I ask?" said Beast Boy. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. "Cyborg." said Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked around and saw Cyborg watching TV. "Hey Cy, can you do me a favor?" asked Beast Boy. "Sure man, what is it?" said Cyborg. "I need someone to change my diaper, because it got soaked. And I thought you would be the best person to do it." said Beast Boy. "Why can't you do it yourself?" asked Cyborg. "Because it's a lot harder to do it myself." said Beast Boy. Cyborg thought about it said, "(Sigh) You owe me." "Thanks Cy, you're a great friend." said Beast Boy.

The two walked to the laboratory and Beast Boy laid down on the table. "You know what to do?" asked Beast Boy. "Yeah, I've babysat kids before. I know how to change a diaper. I just don't like doing it." said Cyborg. "Well, that's good enough for me." said Beast Boy. Cyborg removed the tapes from the diaper and pulled it off Beast Boy's crotch. "Ughhh. How do you even wear this? It's all soggy and wet." asked Cyborg. "I don't know. I guess I just got used to it." said Beast Boy. Cyborg wiped Beast Boy's groin and poured baby powder to the new diaper. He then put the diaper on Beast Boy and taped it up. "Thanks Cy, I appreciate it. Look dude, I know it may have been uncomfortable seeing my groin region, so….." said Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, you're my friend. I couldn't care less about your groin. Just don't mention it to the rest of the team." said Cyborg. "No problem." said Beast Boy. Cyborg walked out of the laboratory and quietly said, "It's not like it's very big." "What?" asked Beast Boy. "Nothing." said Cyborg.

After what felt like hours, Robin received the capsules and arrived back at the tower. As he walked in, he saw Beast Boy playing with his feet. "Beast Boy!" said Robin. "Robin, where have you been, man?" asked Beast Boy. "I was at the pharmacy and I got you these." said Robin. Robin showed Beast Boy the capsules and Beast Boy asked, "And what are these?" "They're bladder control capsules. You need to take these 3 times a day for the first two weeks. After that, you need to take one every 12 hours." said Robin. "They look gross and they probably taste gross." said Beast Boy. "Well, this is the most effective way to cure your bladder problem. You can either take them or continue to wear a diaper for the rest of your life." said Robin. Beast Boy bitterly said, "Fine", and he consumed one. "Dude, that is nasty." said Beast Boy. "You'll get used to it." said Robin.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next chapter will be the last. I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


	10. Chapter 10- Final Chapter

Beast Boy started to take multiple bladder control capsules for the next few weeks. As much as he hated it, he soon realized how well they worked. He went from peeing in his diaper around 8 times a day to 3 times a day. In fact, he only peed his diaper because he couldn't take it off to use the toilet. He told his teammates about this and they thought about it for a minute. "Are you sure you don't need a diaper anymore?" asked Robin. "Dude, I'm positive I don't need a diaper anymore. My bladder is under control." said Beast Boy. "Are you 100% positive? Because I am not cleaning the carpet if you have an accident." said Cyborg. "Yes Cy, I'm 100% positive. Heck, I'm 1,000% positive." said Beast Boy. "Are you telling the truth, Beast Boy?" asked Starfire. "Of course, Starfire. Why would I lie?" asked Beast Boy. "You've lied to us before." said Raven. "Yeah, but this is different. You think I want to stay in a diaper forever?" said Beast Boy. "Maybe." said Raven. "What do you mean "maybe"?" asked Beast Boy. "I don't know, you might have a fetish for them." said Raven. Beast Boy was shocked and said, "WHAT? I DO NOT HAVE A FETISH!" "Says the guy who plays with his toes and gives them names." said Raven. "I don't do that." said Beast Boy. The rest of the team gave him a "You serious?" look. "Okay, I do it from time to time, but only when I'm bored, okay. But that's not the point. The point is I don't need to wear a diaper anymore. It's no longer necessary. Those capsules did their job." said Beast Boy.

The team talked to one another for a little while, until Robin said, "Okay Beast Boy, if you don't need a diaper anymore, then you won't have to wear them anymore." Beast Boy was ecstatic and said, "YES! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" Beast Boy gave his teammates a hug and they hugged him back. "Also, before this whole diaper thing happened, you remember that I wanted to be a nudist, right?" asked Beast Boy. "Yeah, I remember. Why?" asked Robin. "Well after you take this diaper off of me, will you allow me to be nude?" said Beast Boy. "Let's remove your diaper first, before I give you an answer." said Robin.

The two walked over to the laboratory and Beast Boy laid on the table. Robin removed the tapes from the diaper and pulled it off Beast Boy's crotch. "Before I tell you my answer, you need to take a shower." said Robin. "Alright." said Beast Boy. Beast Boy walked to the bathroom and entered the shower. Once he turned on the warm water, he started to pee in the shower. "At least this is normal." said Beast Boy.

After Beast Boy dried himself and put on a towel, he walked to the living room and saw Robin. "Beast Boy, from this day going forward, we will let you be a nudist." Beast Boy's eyes lit up and he jumped for joy. As a result, his towel fell off his body, leaving him completely naked. "BUT, you can only be naked in the tower. If you go outside, you would need to transform into one of your animal forms and we will have to accompany you. Got it?" said Robin. "Got it." said Beast Boy. "Good. Now you can put that towel back in the bathroom." said Robin.

Once Beast Boy put the towel in the bathroom, he sat down on the couch and started to play a video game. Cyborg walked out and asked if he could play. Beast Boy let him and the two played for hours. During one level, Beast Boy knew he had to pee. "Dude, can you pause the game for me? I have to pee." said Beast Boy. "Sure, but you better not get any on the floor. Unless you want to be in diapers again." said Cyborg. "No thanks." said Beast Boy. Beast Boy walked into the bathroom and peed directly into the toilet. "Ahhhh. I guess toilets aren't so overrated after all." said Beast Boy. Beast Boy washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. "Could use a bit more muscle, but I am looking good." He walked out the bathroom and jumped on the couch. "You good?" asked Cyborg. "I'm good." said Beast Boy.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story. I never thought it would last this long. I am planning a sequel where Beast Boy is officially a nudist. It should be interesting. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now.**


End file.
